


A King Doesn't Need A Queen

by rin375



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin375/pseuds/rin375
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group celebrated their victory with a bottle of wine that got Chrom drunk. Robin, being a little drunk himself, was still conscious enough to help Chrom to his tent. Feelings that were kept hidden will be brought to light. The marriage of two hearts under one tent on that one (steamy) night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King Doesn't Need A Queen

"Chrom! Damnit try to stand straight! I can't support you anymore!" Robin complained as he tried to walk Chrom back to his tent.  
"Who's supporting who?! I'm carrying YOU right now!" Chrom laughed.  
The group celebrated after winning the last battle which made Virion bring out a bottle of wine.  
Chrom drank more than he could handle and got himself drunk. Luckily, Robin can still think straight even if he was intoxicated as well.  
"Chrom… Seriously, just a little bit more and we're in your tent," Robin encouraged.  
They both struggled to get each other in Chrom's tent but they finally made it.  
Robin dropped Chrom's body on the mattress that was laid out.  
 _'For a king-to-be, he's a simple guy. Must be why everyone likes him so much.'_  
The thought made Robin blush as he had his own definition of "like" for Chrom.  
 _'Even me…'_  
Chrom sat up and looked at Robin.  
"Don't just stand there! Come! Sit!" Chrom invited, patting the space next to him.  
"I think I should just retreat back to my own ten- Woah!" As he was turning to leave, Chrom pulled Robin's robe which made him lose his balance and fall beside Chrom.  
"You can stay here for tonight," Chrom offered.  
"No. It's ok. I should just leave," Robin said nervously.  
He attempted to leave again but Chrom suddenly grabbed his arm and gave him a light peck.  
"Wha-?! What was that for?!" Robin reacted, his cheeks glowing red.  
"Please... Stay..." Chrom said still holding on to Robin's arm.  
Robin couldn't find the words to reject him.  
Chrom moved closer as he leaned in for another kiss.  
Robin didn't know what to do, so Chrom decided for him.  
He broke the distance between them and brought their lips together.  
For a moment, Robin tensed up then felt a suddenly warmth current around his body.  
As Chrom slipped his tongue, Robin welcomed it and responded, tasting the wine.  
He wrapped his arms around Chrom's neck as they kissed passionately.  
Chrom removed Robin's robe, unbuckled his belt and then slipped a hand under his shirt.  
Robin snapped out of the trance when he felt Chrom's hand caressing his chest and released himself from the kiss.  
"Hah... Chrom... We shouldn't," Robin told Chrom who wasn't listening and proceeded in playing with Robin's nipple.  
"Ngh! Chrom..."  
Chrom buried his face in Robin's neck and kissed and licked all over. This made Robin desire even more.  
'Ngh… We can’t do this…' he thought, but his body betrayed him and his penis was already erect.  
Chrom slowly move his hand down to the bulge on Robin's pants.  
"Heh. You're hard," Chrom said, his breath tickling Robin's neck.  
"Nn..." Robin moaned as Chrom gently rubbed the surface.  
He removed Chrom's armor and cape and undid the buttons of his tunic.  
Chrom helped him by removing the rest. He also removed his gloves and stripped Robin off his shirt.  
He rained kisses on Robin's bare chest.  
Robin lay down and Chrom kissed him on the lips again, desiring Robin.  
He slipped his hand in Robin's pants, reaching for Robin's manhood.  
"Mmh..." Robin sighed as Chrom massages the shaft.  
Chrom stopped kissing Robin and looked at him all over, moving his hand as he admired the view.  
"Robin... You're so sexy..." He teased.  
"Sh-shut up!... Nh!" He said, embarrassed.  
Chrom's hand moved faster, rendering Robin speechless.  
"Ngh... Chrom"  
Chrom lick the tip and swallowed Robin's shaft, sucking on it like a baby.  
Seeing Chrom like this brought Robin to a climax.  
"Ah! Hah..." He relaxed as he filled Chrom's mouth.  
Chrom swallowed and said, "That was fast, but we're not done yet."  
"Y-you swallowed it?! Woah!"  
Robin was surprised when Chrom removed his pants and lifted Robin's legs.  
"Chrom what are you- ngh!"  
"I want to make you feel good."  
He lifted Robin's hips to get a good look at his hole.  
"This has a nice color," Chrom teased as he touched the surface.  
"Nh," Robin moaned as he felt a weird sensation. He felt Chrom's tongue inserting itself in the hole, making it wet.  
Then Chrom inserted a finger and tried to stretch out the hole.  
"Ngh…"  
"Does it hurt?" Chrom asked.  
"No... It's nh... Weird... Gh..." Robin replied.  
Chrom continued to move his finger in and out of the hole and adding another finger to gradually stretch it out even more, emitting squishing sounds.  
Robin suddenly felt this weird desire of wanting more than just fingers.  
"Nh! Haaa..."  
"I guess that's the spot," Chrom diagnosed.  
Chrom added a third finger and kept hitting the same spot, giving pleasure to Robin rather than pain.  
Robin felt a wave of pleasure as Chrom kept hitting that spot which made him, once again, hard.  
"Chrom... Fingers... Nh... Aren't enough... Hah..."  
"Just a little more. I don’t want to hurt you," Chrom replied as he continued the motion, feeling a little excited himself.  
When he thought it was enough, Chrom took his fingers out and removed his pants.  
Robin gazed at Chrom's manhood and suddenly felt intense desire.  
"Chrom… Hurry…" Robin pleaded, wanting to feel Chrom.  
Chrom moved closer and slowly inserted his phallus into Robin's anus, filling him up.  
"Nh! There... Hah..." Robin moaned as Chrom hit the target.  
"Are you ok?" Chrom asked.  
"Ye-yeah... A little painful..."  
Chrom leaned in to kiss Robin, their tongues clashing in each others' mouth.  
Robin wrapped his arms around Chrom and, without warning, Chrom thrusted in Robin.  
"Mmph!"  
The kiss was enough to muffle Robin's moaning and with Chrom's every thrust Robin moans to the rhythm.  
Chrom thrust harder and deeper, filling up Robin.  
He released the kiss to get better breathing.  
"Hah... Ah... Nh... Mph!" Robin moaned as his lips were free.  
They can only hear the sounds of their matched breathing and the contact of skin on skin. (Plus, some very naughty squishy noises.)  
"Ah Chrom! More! So good!" Robin cried out, holding on to Chrom.  
The desperate cries for more made Chrom's manhood throb as he thrust faster and deeper and harder.  
"Robin... Hh..." Even Chrom was out of breath from the pleasure. His cock felt good inside Robin.  
Robin stimulated his own shaft as he was nearing climax.  
"Chrom... Ah... I'm coming..."  
"Me too... Hn!"  
"Haaah! Ah!"  
They moaned in unison as they both reached climax.  
Chrom relaxed beside Robin and pulled him into a warm embrace.  
They let the night take them in as they slept in each others' arms, not letting go.

When Robin woke up, he found a sleeping Chrom beside him.  
He sat up in shock and recalled what happened.  
A flashback of last night aided him and he whispered a cursed under his breath as he realized what they’ve done.  
 _'We did it!... And we’re both men!... And he’ll be the future king!... If only I was born a woman, this wouldn't be a problem...'_ he thought.  
Suddenly, a pair of arms snaked itself around Robin's waist, causing him to jump.  
"Wah!"  
"Good morning," a sleepy Chrom greeted with a smile, "You're up early."  
"Chrom! Do you realize what we've done?!"  
Chrom looked up as if he was an innocent child.  
"We did it," he responded.  
"Right, Chrom! We did IT! You slept with me! A MAN to boot! This isn't right!"  
"I really don't see the problem here..." Chrom answered.  
"Damnit Chrom! If the kingdom finds out... Urgh! If only I was a woman, this wouldn't be much of a scandal... "  
Robin buried his face in his hands from the frustration building up.  
"You’re so loud so early in the morning. Can’t you just be a little more lovey dovey?" Chrom said as he sat up.  
He made a thinking gesture and joked, "Hmm... But you as a woman would be an interesting look. I think you can pull it off."  
Robin dropped his hands and glared at Chrom.  
"This isn't funny… Ugh…" Robin sighed.  
Chrom saw the pained looked on Robin’s face and asked, "Do you love me?"  
The sudden question burned Robin's cheeks.  
"Wh-what's with that?" Robin asked, not being able to make eye contact from the embarrassing question.  
"Do you love me?" Chrom asked again, moving his face a little closer to Robin.  
"N-no!" Robin answered as he looked away.  
"If you don’t love me, then why won’t you look at me when you say it?"  
"…" Robin didn’t reply.  
Chrom, once again, wrapped his arms around Robin and brought him closer to himself.  
Robin felt the warmth of his embrace and relaxed.  
"Robin…" Chrom called out, relaxing his forehead on Robin’s shoulder.  
"Look Chrom. You were inebriated last night. You didn’t know what you were doing. Let’s just go back to the way things were and-"  
"I love you," Chrom confessed, cutting off Robin.  
"!" Robin was surprised at the sudden confession.  
"I was not aware of my feelings but last night… When I saw you in my tent… I lost my resolve… And when I kissed you… I knew… I have confirmed my feelings," Chrom continued.  
"…"  
"Robin, I know you feel the same way. You would've pushed me away if you didn't," Chrom said as he lifted his head.  
"…"  
"Robin, please say something."  
"But Chrom... The people... If they find out that you are with a man that would cause a lot of problems to your reputation and your family. You will also be the future king someday. You will need an heir to the throne and I can’t give you that," Robin explained.  
"You're thinking too much."  
"I am your tactician after all."  
"Robin, Lissa adores you and Emmeryn trusts you. Frederick? Well... He's still skeptical about you but he's warming up. And the people? They don't matter. I don't need to be with a queen to rule as a king. Unless... You want to be my queen," Chrom joked, lightening up the tension.  
Robin laughed softly at the joke.  
"I will not wear a dress for you," Robin retorted.  
"That's fine... Because all I need is you." Chrom said it lightly like it was just a matter of fact.  
Robin held the arms that were wrapped around him and stayed silent.  
"What? No come back?" Chrom said, trying to get a good look at Robin’s face.  
"Shut up," he said as he felt tears welling up.  
 _'I really love this man... and everything about him…'_ he thought, relieved and happy that Chrom felt the same way.  
"I love you," Chrom whispered in Robin's ear.  
He has never felt so much love and warmth in his entire life. The morning that he thought would greet him with a nightmare, turned out to be a wonderful dream.  
Now he is not afraid to express the feelings that have been locked up in his heart for so long for fear that he might ruin their friendship, or worse, be rejected by Chrom. He can finally voice out his true feelings without any fear.  
"I... I love you too..." Robin whispered back, hanging his head from embarrassment.


End file.
